icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hjpforeverlastingx8/Why Felanie could happen. (Melanie and Freddie.)
Hey guys! Well, I just want to start of by saying that I'm not new to this wiki, but I'm kinda new to using this account. I've actually been using my previous account a lot which is "MaryanSStarseddielover98". However, a few weeks ago I've had trouble with the login and it would never work for that account, so I just gave up and started using this account. Of course, it would probably work now but I like this account, since I'm truly a Harry Potter Fan. Well, enough about me. Now, let's get back to this blog. This is a blog about Felanie, and even though I don't ship it, it actually has a pretty good chance of happening if Melanie DOES return in the future. Now, the chances of Melanie returning are slim, because as many people have said before, Jennette would have to play two roles, and it would take up too much time and money. However, if she does return, this is why there it would make sense for it to happen. Now, we do know that Seddie and Creddie are roughly the two most supported pairing shippings on the show. Since they involve the 3 main characters, they have the biggest chance of happening. Now, I'd say judging by what I've seen Seddie is the most supported shipping, but we can't be too sure, because they are also many Creddiers that are not accounted for. But we DO know that they are the main ships, since they have been brought up in the actual iCarly episode: "IStart A Fanwar." Now, let's look at both ships: Seddie=A love/hate relationship. It consists of Samantha "Sam" Puckett, and Fredward "Freddie" Benson. Sam is a tom-boy, who enjoys meat, and is somewhat a bully. She gets in trouble a lot, and although has shown to be very smart, lacks in school-work and gets bad grades a majority of the time. Sam is shown to be agressive, and loves to break the rules. But there are a few times where we've seen the softer side of Sam, showing she DOES have feelings, and cares for people. Also, we've seen that she IS pretty (character-wise, since we all know Jennette is GORGEOUS) but lacks in trying to be all girly. Appearance: Sam has blue eyes, and has long, curly blonde hair. Freddie is shown to be somewhat a nerd, who's very smart and gets good grades. He's very tech-wise, and is involved with all sorts of technology. He's shown to be a gentlemen, and is usually nice, but can loose his temper at times. Appearance: Freddie has brown eyes, and short, brown hair. Now, we can already tell they are total opposites, appearance and personality wise. However, this has shown to be a good thing. Freddie's good-boy attitude has rubbed off on Sam, who gets in trouble less often and isn't the same bully as she was in Season 1. She still pulls pranks and acts herself, but has calmed down. Sam's strong, live-life to the fullest attitude has rubbed off on Freddie, who has let-loose a little. He's shown to be stronger, and even fights back sometimes when Sam teases him or fights him. They had started off as total enemies, and have progressed to frenemies, and eventually becoming very close friends, even sharing their first kiss together. Freddie even shows to sometimes know more about Sam then Carly, her best friend does. They have shown to flirt each other, and it IS possible they might like each-other more than friends. Now, this brings us to Creddie. Creddie=Boys gets the girl relationship. It consists of Carlotta "Carly" Shay and Fredward "Freddie" Benson. Freddie is shown to be somewhat a nerd, who's very smart and gets good grades. He's very tech-wise, and is involved with all sorts of technology. He's shown to be a gentleman, and is usually nice, but can loose his temper at times. Appearance: Freddie has brown eyes, and short, brown hair. Carly is shown to be a pretty,and smart teenager. She gets good grades, and is usually every nice, but can loose her temper sometimes as well. She is sometimes very sassy. She is shown to be a bit spoiled at times, but in the end, she has her heart in the right place. She rarely gets in trouble, and is very girly. Appearance: Carly has brown eyes, and medium length, brown hair. Now, we can already tell they are VERY similar, appearance and personality wise. They look related, and act similar. Now, we know Freddie has a crush on Carly, who has rejected him countless times, only wanting to be friends. Freddie accepts this, but still continues to ask her out, only to be heart-broken by her. Over the seasons, we can see his crush has wared off, and doesn't feel as strongly to Carly as he had previously. He has saved her life in the series, and has gotten almost killed in the making, escaping with only broken bones. Carly dates him, since he had saved her life. In the end, Freddie breaks up with her, telling her that she's only blinded by what he did, and they should wait to start a relationship. Afterwards, Carly goes back to ignoring his feelings, and Freddie isn't that interested in her. Now that we have got that out of the way, let's bring in Melanie. Now, as most of you already know, Melanie Puckett is Sam's identical twin sister, portrayed by the same actress who plays Sam, Jennette McCurdy. Of course they look exactly alike, since they are played by the same person. However, Melanie is like a mix of Sam and Carly. She has Sam's looks, but has the same personality as Carly. She is very girly, nice and also gets good grades, just like Carly. If Felanie were to happen, it would ALSO be a mix of both Seddie and Creddie. Felanie would be the same as Seddie appearance wise, while Felanie would be kinda like Creddie, personality wise. Melanie might also have some of the same character traits as Sam does, since they are sisters, so Felanie could also be like Seddie character wise. If Felanie happened, there wouldn't be a history of physical pain Sam gives him, and emotional pain Carly gives him. It would be a mix of the two. If Dan were to make this happen, it would probably satisfy both Seddiers and Creddiers, and it would be like a compromise for the two ships. That way, it would be like Seddie happened, but Creddie also happened. Of course, this may not happen, but it's a possibility, and actually makes a lot of sense to me. I'm a Seddie shipper, but I think I also like Felanie, just not as much as Seddie. I want to hear what YOU guys think. Anyone is welcome to comment, and I want to hear your responses! XD Category:Blog posts